


Вакцина

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Romance, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они едут по Штатам и везут вакцину. А вокруг - зомбиапокалипсис.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание/Предупреждения:** АУ - зомбиапокалипсис наступил где-то в начале 4 сезона; насилие, графичное описание зомби, но секс тоже есть
> 
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      За стеклом проносится бесконечное кукурузное поле. Вернее, когда-то оно было кукурузным, но за последние три года его ни разу не касался ни нож комбайна, ни едкий порошок удобрений. И теперь лишь кое-где торчат сухие стебли, то быстро мелькая, то медленно проплывая – там, где на узкой ленте шоссе приткнулись заброшенные автомобили. Объезжая очередную преграду, я бросаю взгляд вбок. Вдалеке все еще возвышается нелепое пугало, по пояс скрытое в высокой траве. Странно, что непогода пощадила его. Спустя миг замечаю, что пугало движется, медленно ковыляя к дороге и размахивая руками. Быстро отвожу глаза и проверяю свою спутницу: та спит, неловко свернувшись калачиком на сидении и укрывшись моим плащом.  
      Всего один. Не о чем беспокоиться.  
      Впереди серьезный затор, мне его не объехать: дорогу перегородила фура, обочина забита машинами, от некоторых из них остался лишь остов, у других почернели бока, а краска застыла пузырями – должно быть, тут был пожар, – а на поле эта малолитражка точно завязнет. Что ж, значит, пришло время поменять ее; надеюсь только, что огонь пощадил хотя бы один автомобиль. И что нам не придется пробиваться к нему с боем.  
      Выхожу, стараясь не хлопнуть дверью. Вокруг тихо, ни ветерка, только луна равнодушно смотрит с небес. Принюхиваюсь, но улавливаю лишь слабый запах разложения. Значит, их не больше десятка. Плевое дело. Ныряю обратно в машину и с сожалением – она так сладко посапывает, что совсем не хочется ее будить, – трясу спутницу за плечо:  
      – Баффи, вставай. Тут затор.  
      Та резко вскидывается и рефлекторно упирает мне в подбородок дуло пистолета, с которым не расстается ни на секунду. Я невольно усмехаюсь, отодвигаясь и потирая ушибленное место. Я не обижаюсь. Хороший рефлекс, однажды может спасти жизнь.  
      – Вставай, – шепотом повторяю я, чтобы не привлечь раньше времени наших «друзей», и дергаю за рычаг, открывая багажник.  
      Пока Баффи собирает оружие, я достаю канистры, шланг и методично сливаю бензин. Эта крошка уже никуда не побежит, а нам он еще понадобится. Проверяю все напоследок, забираю с сидения и надеваю плащ, рассовываю по карманам баллончики с черной краской.  
      Все, мы готовы.  
      Крадучись приближаемся к затору. Под серебристым лунным светом он кажется сюрреалистичным пейзажем, сошедшим с картины какого-то безумного художника, уцелевшими обломками загадочной цивилизации. Хотя почему загадочной?  
      Этой.  
      Этой цивилизации.  
      – Знаешь, – вдруг говорит Баффи, и я вздрагиваю – от неожиданности и потому что это первые слова, что она произнесла за сутки, – Райли родом отсюда, из Айовы.  
      – Думаешь, можно будет остановиться по дороге у его родителей? – спрашиваю я и сам морщусь от очевидной глупости вопроса: если бы родители Финна были живы, они давно были бы с ним, в городе.  
      Баффи качает головой:  
      – Они погибли почти в самом начале. – Пауза. – Они и два его брата.  
      Молчу, потому что сказать нечего. И потому что мы совсем рядом с целью. Опускаю канистры на асфальт, указываю Баффи на крышу ближайшей более-менее целой машины, жду, пока она запрыгнет на нее – легко и невесомо, точно на ногах у нее крылья, – отхожу подальше и, подобрав какую-то гнутую железяку, начинаю изо всех сил колотить по груде металлолома, видимо, когда-то бывшей крайслером. Сзади раздается щелчок затвора. Баффи готова прикрыть меня – и себя – в случае неожиданности.  
      Шум возымел эффект: спереди, с боков слышатся стоны, неуверенное, запинающееся шарканье ног, а несколько секунд спустя я вижу среди крыш головы. Они все тут, сбежались, как голуби на зерно, хотя я сам их и не интересую.  
      Точно свет окон в холодную зиму, их привлекает жизнь. Я и сам чувствую ее силу, этот жар, пронизывающий мою спину даже сквозь плотную кожу плаща.  
      Мои губы кривит улыбка.  
       _Я такой же, как они._  
      Женщина в сером платье, превратившемся ниже талии в полоски и лохмотья – на ее голове почти не осталось волос, а нижняя челюсть болтается на одной мышце где-то на уровне груди, покачиваясь при каждом шаге, точно диковинный колокольчик. Маленькая девочка в пушистом банном халате, в одной руке она все еще сжимает плюшевого зайца; в ее груди несколько пулевых отверстий, а вместо второй руки из оборванного рукава выглядывают какие-то огрызки.  
      Трясу головой, усилием воли заставляя их слиться в единую серую массу, чтобы не различать лиц. Я многое повидал за свой век, видел вещи куда страшнее, но почему-то до сих пор не могу привыкнуть. Наверное, к этому никогда нельзя привыкнуть окончательно.  
      Первым ударом сношу сразу четверых, но остальные прут вперед, не обращая на упавших и на меня никакого внимания. Я для них всего лишь досадная помеха, хотя, скорее всего, даже этого не в состоянии постичь их сгнившие мозги.  
      По сторонам летят клочки плоти, и вокруг меня образуется пустое пространство. Приглушенные хлопки выстрелов, слишком тихие, чтобы приманить еще кого-то, но для меня почти громовые. Значит, кто-то из них уже добрался до машины. Разворачиваюсь и бегу назад.  
      Баффи стоит на крыше джипа, оглушительно прекрасная со своими разметавшимися волосами и изрыгающим смерть Узи. Я зря спешил: последняя тварь, отброшенная короткой очередью, заваливается на спину, из пробитого виска фонтанчиком выплескивается бурая жижа, и тварь затихает окончательно. Все, можно расслабиться и поискать новую машину.  
      Позади ног Баффи возникают две облезлые сероватые руки со свисающей бахромой кожей. Должно быть, до того мертвяк сидел в автомобиле и не мог выбраться. Эту мысль я додумываю уже на бегу, потому что Баффи его точно не видит, и хваленое чутье Истребительницы молчит. Против них оно бесполезно.  
      Я успеваю как раз вовремя и хватаю проклятые руки, заодно вытаскивая их владельца из салона. Мертвяк хрипит и продолжает тянуться к Баффи. Та резко разворачивается, я делаю знак – разберусь сам, береги патроны. Забавно, что она не взвизгнула, впрочем, визгуны кончились еще в первый год апокалипсиса, а выжившие накрепко выучили: будешь шуметь – съедят.  
      Мой кулак набирает скорость, сталкивается с переносицей твари, проминает прогнивший череп и проваливается внутрь. Кожу обволакивает нечто вязкое, из дыры течет зеленоватая слизь. Мне представляется, как кулак, пробив затылок, застревает в этой чертовой башке, и я с отвращением выдергиваю руку.  
      Она вся покрыта остатками мозгов. Кишащих _вирусом_ мозгов, напоминаю я себе, разглядывая свежий порез – должно быть, зацепило осколком кости. Любому другому это грозило бы заражением, только не мне.  
      Я _уже_ зараженный.


	2. Chapter 2

      В самом начале их часто называли «зомби» – словом, пришедшим из второсортных ужастиков и детских страшилок. В далекой Бразилии, дрейфуя меж сотен похожих друг на друга городишек с выкрашенными белой известкой домами, я лишь посмеивался над газетными заголовками, буквально вопившими огромными алыми буквами о нашествии зомби, об апокалипсисе. Посмеивался и кружил в танце свою темноволосую богиню. Что эти людишки могут знать об апокалипсисах?  
      Как оказалось, газетные писаки не врали.  
      Но мой личный апокалипсис случился не тогда, а гораздо позже.  
      В крупных городах очень быстро не осталось людей, и в провинции вскоре стало не протолкнуться от моих сородичей. Нам с Друзиллой такое соседство было не по нутру, и мы постепенно продвигались вглубь страны, принося с собою смерть.  
      Но совсем не так, как можно было подумать.  
      Я узнал об этом, вернувшись в Штаты. Один.  
      На самом деле мне некуда было идти, и я направился в единственный город, к которому меня, точно магнитом, тянуло вот уже почти четыре года.  
      В Саннидейл.  
      К тому моменту число вампиров существенно поубавилось: сказалась нехватка пищи и то, что теперь каждый оборванец был вооружен до зубов и норовил сначала пальнуть тебе в голову, а потом уже спрашивать. Дома и города ощетинивались кольями, рвами и стенами, и мало кто был настолько сумасшедшим, чтобы покидать надежное укрытие ночью. Тем более в одиночку.  
      Несколько раз это происходило на моих глазах. Отчаявшийся и обезумевший от голода вампир пытался напасть на группу выживших, иногда всего лишь для того, чтобы стянуть курицу – и через несколько минут от него оставался пепел. Быстро привыкнув убивать, люди также быстро выучили, как бороться с конкурентами. Демоны и создания ночи при всей их силе и магии заметно проигрывали инстинкту самосохранения. Где-то в то время я понял, почему древняя Земля так быстро превратилась из очередного демонического мира в мир людей.  
      Впрочем, вампиров уничтожали далеко не всегда. Зомби не считали нас добычей, не набрасывались на нас и не чуяли. Мы могли убивать их, ничем не рискуя – ну, я тогда так думал. Печальное заблуждение, что тут скажешь. Итак, быстро сообразив, какую из этого можно извлечь пользу, люди первыми предложили сотрудничество. И многие города, мимо которых я проезжал, охраняли не только высокие стены: если днем зомби отстреливали сами люди, то по ночам вокруг слонялись вампиры, уничтожая всех зомби еще на подступах. Люди даже построили им укрытия от солнца, какая забота. Раз в сутки со стены спускали пакеты с бычьей и свиной кровью, а иногда – для подбадривания или после крупной стычки, чтобы залечить раны, – и с донорской, человечьей.  
      Возможно, в другой ситуации я и присоединился бы к ним: с моими бойцовскими навыками мне ничего не стоило стать начальником охраны. Или курьером – развозить почту и сопровождать торговые караваны. Но меня ждал Саннидейл, и я останавливался лишь затем, чтобы наскоро перекусить какой-нибудь крысой (к счастью, в силу плодовитости, они пока не стали редкостью) или заправиться – в многочисленных, кишащих зомби пробках зачастую стояли автомобили, под завязку набитые топливом.  
      Саннидейл встретил меня лабиринтом из покореженных легковушек на дороге и минами по всему периметру. На стене было укреплено несколько «гнезд», из которых торчали толстые рыла пулеметов. И здесь было какое-то невероятное количество военных, целая армия. Позже я выяснил, что городу очень повезло – незадолго до начала всего этого пиздеца там обосновалась секретная военная организация, которая довольно быстро взяла дело в свои руки и организовала оборону. И местные – единственные из всех – не называли этих тварей зомби. Потому что для них зомби были чем-то почти ностальгическим, следствием заклятья или магического артефакта, чем-то, что можно развеять щелчком пальцев или превратить обратно в людей. А не вырвавшимся из неведомых глубин вирусом, против которого даже магия оказалась бессильна.  
      Бессильна. Жуткое слово для тех, кто привык на нее полагаться. Конечно, от файербола мертвецы горели не хуже, чем от обычного огнемета, вот только от ящика с гранатами было больше пользы, чем от одного мага, выдыхавшегося уже после восьмого «залпа».  
      Но куда более страшным было слово «зараженный».  
      Зараженный человек – тот, кто возвращался, даже умерев не от укуса одной из этих тварей. Обычно люди цепляли эту разновидность вируса от решивших подкрепиться зараженных вампиров, которые теперь крайне редко убивали своих жертв. Зараженный вампир – тот, кто питался укушенными людьми, пользуясь их слабостью и обреченностью.  
      К сожалению, поначалу об этом никто не знал.  
      Я сам узнал, только когда военные не пустили меня в город, заявив, что сперва я должен пройти какую-то проверку. Все вскрылось, когда меня вышвырнули за ворота к десятку таких же невезучих вампиров, которым не позволено было жить среди людей и пользоваться всеми благами вроде свежей человеческой крови.  
      Я – Спайк, и вот уже год как я не могу войти в Саннидейл.


	3. Chapter 3

      Баффи сидит, забравшись с ногами на сидение, обхватив колени руками, и разглядывает ногти с облупившимся розовым лаком. Широкая морда кадиллака уверенно рассекает предутренний воздух, в салоне пахнет свежей краской и самую малость – мясными консервами. Банка стоит в подставке для кофе; вилка мотыляется туда-сюда, неприятно позвякивая. В конце концов не выдерживаю, вынимаю вилку и кладу рядом. Даже не отрывая взгляд от дороги, я мог бы сказать, что Баффи закатила глаза, но я отрываю – потому что на Баффи короткий кремовый топик, и капельки пота то и дело стекают с ключиц в ложбинку между грудями.  
      – Почему бы тебе не поспать? – спрашивает она. – Ты уже третий день за рулем.  
      – Потому что я уже был пассажиром, когда ты водила, – фыркаю я. – И эта развалюха жрет слишком много бензина, надо поискать ей замену.  
      – И он слишком широкий, – кивает Баффи. Она не спорит, хотя я и сказал, что она ужасный водитель. Что ж, это правда, и она сама это знает. – Почему бы тогда нам не сделать остановку? Я умираю как хочу размять ноги. И в туалет.  
      Неплохая, кстати, идея. После отдыха от меня явно будет больше пользы.  
      – Где мы?  
      Баффи облегченно вздыхает и тянется к бардачку за картой. Мы уже проехали Айову и половину Иллинойса. Чикаго и прочие Рок-Айленды мы огибаем по широкой дуге. У нас нет конечной цели, но множество точек, куда надо попасть по пути на восток. До побережья осталось три штата. Четыре, если считать крюк по Мичигану. Помимо нашего маршрута, помеченного синей ручкой, от Саннидейла во все стороны протянулся веер таких же кривых линий. По ним едут другие команды.  
      – И почему нам не дали с собой отряд коммандос? – по привычке бурчу я. – Что, твой Финн не хочет защитить подружку?  
      Баффи вспыхивает, но тут же успокаивается и начинает теребить кончик небрежно заплетенной грязной косы.  
      – Райли не мой, – устало говорит она, – и мы вдвоем стоим целой армии, ты сам это прекрасно знаешь. До поселения в Блумингтоне еще сутки, если считать заезды в Метамору и Мортон. Если там еще кто-то остался.  
      Я сворачиваю с шоссе к ближайшей заправке. Искать мотель неохота, да и комнатка с единственным окошком, затянутым толстым стеклом, прельщает куда больше, чем номер с картонной дверью и окном в полстены.  
      Над колонками с облупившейся краской раскачивается на проволоке фанера с кривыми буквами «бензина нет», возле стоит мертвяк в пыльном джинсовом комбинезоне, сжимая в высохшей руке шланг и покачиваясь в такт вывеске. Недолго думая, я сбиваю его и загоняю кадиллак за заправку, чтобы его не было видно с дороги. Там нас ждет нечаянная радость – маленькая шустрая мицубиси. На нее мы и пересядем. Судя по номерам, эта малышка из Дакоты. Мда, недалеко же она уехала.  
      Перед тем как устроиться на ночлег, вернее, на дневной отдых, мы перетаскиваем вещи в новую машину. Багажник не слишком вместительный, и Баффи ныряет в салон, чтобы положить часть на заднее сидение. Она отшатывается с хриплым вскриком, и я, едва сдержавшись, чтобы поставить канистру, а не швырнуть, мчусь к ней.  
      На заднем сидении детское кресло. Обивка кажется красной, но затем я принюхиваюсь и понимаю, что она попросту пропитана кровью. Выдираю кресло и закидываю в кусты.  
      Закончив погрузку и закрасив окна черным, мы идем в здание. Я иду первым.  
      Запах падали буквально сбивает с ног, от него глаза слезятся. Осторожно заглядываю в комнатку продавца и понимаю в чем дело: на кресле развалился безголовый труп, рядом на полу валяется двустволка. Не лучшее место для отдыха, хоть тысячу «елочек» развешай. Но оставаться на улице нельзя: рассвет уже близко, да и для Баффи это слишком опасно. В итоге забиваемся в кладовую. Здесь едва хватает места для двоих, и то приходится устраиваться полусидя. Баффи отворачивается к стене, но я успеваю заметить слезы у нее на глазах.       Расстроилась из-за кресла?  
      – Ему сейчас лучше, чем нам всем, – шепчу я.  
      Баффи резко оборачивается и смотрит на меня расширенными глазами. Кажется, она пытается в слабом свете фонарика разглядеть на моем лице издевку. Но я серьезен как никогда.  
      – У него все равно были мизерные шансы выжить. А теперь он не голодает, ему не холодно, не больно. – Я закусываю губу, точно собираюсь признаться в чем-то постыдном. А я и собираюсь. – Не страшно.  
      Баффи всхлипывает и подползает ко мне, устраивает голову у меня на плече. Я тихонько укачиваю ее, и через некоторое время ее дыхание выравнивается. А потом засыпаю и я сам.  
      Впереди нас ждут Блумингтон, Метамора и Мортон. И еще с десяток безымянных поселений, если в них есть выжившие.  
      Мы едем от города к городу и в каждом оставляем упаковку ампул с белым порошком на донышке.  
      В ампулах – вакцина.


	4. Chapter 4

      Все-таки ученые из этой их секретной организации не зря ели свой хлеб. К тому моменту, как я приехал в Саннидейл, испытания на животных были в самом разгаре. А потом…  
      Потом Финн, ставший после гибели командиров начальником штаба обороны, как пафосно называла себя эта кучка военных, распорядился разослать пробную партию вакцины в ближайшие города. Несколько курьеров не вернулось, и тогда возникла идея с мобильными отрядами.  
      Когда за ворота вышла Баффи и направилась прямиком к моей хижине, первой мыслью было послать ее к черту. Ее и всех этих ребят в камуфляже. Я вообще собирался уже свалить, раз уж тут мне ничего не светит, кроме пары пакетов свиной крови в день и редких поездок в соседние поселения. Предаваться меланхолии и ничегонеделанию можно в любом месте. Одному мне даже легче: дичь в отсутствие своего главного врага здорово расплодилась; добавьте к этому живность, разбредшуюся с ферм, и забитые почти никому не нужной выпивкой полки в магазинах – алкоголь брали либо изредка на праздники, либо в медицинских целях… либо совсем потерявшие надежду. Так что мне не нужны были смертные, чтобы добыть себе обед.  
      А потом я передумал.  
      Потому что вакцина была моим билетом из апокалипсиса. Она для всего мира была билетом, но для таких, как я, – особенно. Моих знаний биологии хватало, чтобы понять, что привитые люди не заразятся даже от моего укуса. Если, конечно, они уже не зараженные – тут ученые пока были бессильны.  
      И с моим бессмертием у меня есть реальный шанс дождаться, когда все станет как прежде. Футбол, собачьи бега и хэппи-милы на ножках – так, кажется, я однажды сказал Баффи?  
      Баффи…  
      Мы мало разговаривали поначалу. Так, короткий обмен репликами, когда мы забирали очередную партию вакцины, сброшенную с вертолета в условленном месте, или во время стычек с мертвяками и рейдов в поисках съестного – она не брала с собой запасы, чтобы оставить место для пары лишних упаковок вакцины, да и нам куда проще было добывать пищу по дороге.  
      А как-то ночью, посреди Айдахо, где мы заночевали в горах, в небольшой пещере над серпантином, куда даже нам было трудно забраться, сидя возле костра, Баффи разговорилась. Мы проболтали всю ночь, едва успев спуститься к машине с первыми лучами солнца.  
      Я рассказал, как заразился, что видел, проехав половину страны, что в штатах, где у каждой бабульки под подушкой магнум, все довольно неплохо, работают почти все электростанции, и можно представить себе, что все по-старому – если не замечать натянутую в несколько рядов колючую проволоку по обочинам и вокруг домов и разъезжающие по округе патрули. Что в Мексике и Техасе встречаются городки, где мертвяков видели только издали, а если и видели, те были слишком высушены солнцем и ветром, чтобы даже шевелиться.  
      А Баффи рассказала, как все началось у них, в Саннидейле. Как они собрали всех родных под одной крышей, а Уиллоу и Тара разместили по периметру магические ловушки и подобие сигнализации – не особо мощная защита, но хоть что-то. Как она сама чувствовала себя невероятно беспомощной, понимая, что с колом против мертвяков не сунешься, да и с секирой опасно. Как Ксандер выудил из тайника припрятанное огнестрельное оружие и в итоге вместе с Джайлзом оказался единственным, кто был способен отстоять дом. А потом словно из-под земли (и, как выяснилось позже, действительно из-под земли) появились военные и в считанные дни очистили Саннидейл от мертвяков и возвели стены. Они же были первыми, предложившими демонам и вампирам помощь в обмен на сотрудничество. Позже идея распространилась по остальным поселениям.  
      Свой рассказ Баффи закончила описанием того, как Финн не хотел отпускать ее одну – и не очень-то воодушевился, узнав, что она скорее готова взять в напарники меня, чем кого-то из коммандос. Как Джайлз не хотел отпускать ее вовсе, грозя запереть в подвале, как плакала мама и как Ксандер норовил увязаться следом.  
      Мне казалось, я понял, почему Баффи остановила выбор на мне: мной рисковать проще, чем живыми солдатами. Но я ошибся – она поехала со мной, потому что доверяла _мне_ больше, чем солдатам. Потому что я уже не подвел ее, а Финн обманывал с самого начала, притворяясь помощником преподавателя. Баффи сама так сказала.  
      После той ночи между нами вновь воцарилось молчание, прерываемое лишь по необходимости. Но оно стало… уютным? Доверительным? Я так и не смог подобрать нужного слова.  
      Как не смог и избавиться от ощущения, что все сильнее привязываюсь к Истребительнице.


	5. Chapter 5

      Знак сбоку от шоссе гласит, что мы въезжаем в Мичиган. Я решаю, что нам просто-таки необходима длительная остановка. Помыться, постираться, да и перевести дух не помешает. Конечно, чем быстрее мы развезем вакцину, тем выше шансы, что скоро все это безумие закончится, но… нам обоим нужны силы. И если я еще вполне продержусь на кроликах и бродячих собаках, то у Баффи, можно сказать, все богатство собралось в мешках под глазами. Ей нужно выспаться – на нормальной мягкой кровати, по возможности чистой. Можно было бы дождаться очередного города выживших и передохнуть там, но как назло до ближайшего отмеченного на карте еще далеко, а более мелкие нам не попадаются.  
      Поэтому, незадолго до заката заметив указатель на проселочную дорогу, на котором написано «Зеркальное озеро», я сворачиваю туда в надежде, что это не очередной вымерший городок, а отдельная усадьба.  
      Предчувствия меня не обманывают: это действительно большой дом, возвышающийся в одиночестве над небольшим, идеально круглым озером. Высокая, футов в десять, каменная ограда делает его настоящей крепостью. Странно, что дом выглядит нежилым: по идее, его должны были захватить едва ли не в самом начале. Впрочем, нам это только на руку.  
      Ворота закрыты, но рядом есть калитка. Загоняю мицубиси в прибрежные заросли, и мы с Баффи идем на разведку. В саду вокруг дома мы находим лишь нескольких мертвяков, судя по одежде и явно латинским чертам лица, из прислуги. Хозяев нигде не видно. Либо все же уехали, либо у них был и другой дом, а этот – так, загородная резиденция, чтобы отдохнуть в уединении. Зачистив дом – здесь мы наткнулись на бывшего повара и двух сильно объеденных горничных, – мы возвращаемся к воротам. Само собой, электричества нет, и мотор, открывающий их, давно мертв, но Баффи молча берется за створку и тянет на себя. Улавливаю ее идею и присоединяюсь. Со страшным скрипом ворота отъезжают в сторону, но, к счастью, вокруг никого нет, и вряд ли сюда сбежится целая орда голодных мертвяков. Наша кроха встает в один ряд с серебристым мерседесом представительского класса, выглядя рядом с ним подобно вульгарной провинциалочке рядом с холодным холеным денди.  
      Мертвяков выносим за ограду и раскладываем по периметру, чтобы их вонь замаскировала запах Баффи. Затем задвигаем ворота и совместными усилиями сгибаем просунутый в отверстия в створках ломик.  
      Обшаривая дом, стаскиваем все приглянувшееся в гостиную. На втором этаже, в спальнях, обнаруживаются забитые вещами гардеробные. Наряды абсолютно непрактичны, но Баффи явно не в силах удержаться: прижимая к груди золотистое вечернее платье и босоножки в тон, она спускается вниз. В кладовой полно консервов, есть даже крабы и икра, бар уставлен виски, бурбоном и коньяком стоимостью не меньше сотни баксов за бутылку, в подвале винный погребок, делающий честь любому французу. В подвале же мы находим вполне исправный генератор, видимо, запасной на случай перебоев с электричеством, рядом – бак с горючим. Запускаю генератор, и почти сразу раздается мерный стук, водопроводные трубы начинают гудеть и подрагивать.  
      Баффи ахает и взлетает по лестнице, я – за ней. Настигаю ее в кухне, где она лихорадочно вертит кран. Там что-то булькает, и вскоре начинает течь вода: сперва ржавая, она на глазах становится прозрачной.  
      – Наверное, насос качает воду из озера, – говорит Баффи, не в силах оторваться от струйки воды. – Интересно, а котел тоже работает?  
      Котел работает, и мы расходимся по ванным. Не то чтобы я так уж страдал без мытья, но поваляться в теплой воде с душистой пеной все же приятно.  
      Я сталкиваюсь с Баффи, когда та выходит в коридор. Белый халат велик ей и волочится по полу; из пушистого ворота выглядывает посвежевшее раскрасневшееся лицо. Не сговариваясь, идем вниз, без всякого стеснения переодеваемся в гостиной, лишь разошедшись по разным концам комнаты. Я натягиваю на влажное тело мягкие брюки и синюю футболку-поло, делая мысленную пометку закинуть грязную одежду в стиральную машину, которую заметил в подвале – здешний гардероб малопригоден для зомбиапокалипсисов.  
      Как по команде оборачиваюсь: Баффи смотрит на меня оценивающе, склонив голову набок, затем начинает приближаться. Несмотря на влажные спутанные волосы и полное отсутствие косметики, она обворожительна в платье. Каблуки делают ее выше, а походка становится соблазнительной. Я заворожено наблюдаю, как покачиваются ее бедра, а струящийся подол деликатно обнимает стройные ноги.  
      – Тебе идет, – улыбается мне Баффи, и я недоуменно хмурюсь. – Футболка. К глазам, – поясняет она.  
      – Ты тоже… – хриплю я, судорожно пытаясь подобрать подходящий эпитет, но как назло все воздушные метафоры напрочь выветриваются из головы. Наконец всплывает одна, из давнего прошлого: – …лучезарная.  
      И Баффи краснеет.  
      Без опасения разжигаю камин. На несколько миль вокруг одни леса, я не видел ни следа человека, а если кому-то хватит глупости штурмовать дом… что ж, их ждет сюрприз. Конечно, я вполне наелся семейкой опоссумов, но никогда не откажусь от горячей, свежей крови. Да и Баффи вряд ли будет стоять в сторонке и хлопать ресницами.  
      В камине весело трещит огонь, от которого я надежно отгорожен экраном, ковер мягок, бурбон великолепен… Этот дом уединен и отлично защищен, топлива и консервов хватит надолго, в озере наверняка есть рыба, а в лесу – дичь. Здесь можно остаться навсегда.  
      – Ты так думаешь? – спрашивает Баффи, и я понимаю, что последнюю фразу сказал вслух.  
      – Возможно, – я делаю рукой неопределенный жест.  
      Баффи вздыхает и прислоняется спиной к низенькому журнальному столику.  
      – А еще здесь можно притвориться, что ничего этого нет. Можно привезти семью, выдрать указатель, накопать на подступах ловушек… И жить в свое удовольствие. И черт с ним, с миром. – Баффи зажмуривается и сдергивает со столика бутылку «Малезана». – Открой! – командует она, и я беспрекословно подчиняюсь.  
      Наливаю бокал до половины, Баффи нетерпеливо отбирает его и жадно пьет. Красные струйки стекают из уголков рта и устремляются вниз по шее. Я невольно наклоняюсь вперед, горя жаждой слизать их, но Баффи останавливает меня, уперевшись рукой в грудь.  
      – Я еще недостаточно пьяна, – хрипло смеется она.  
      – Скажи, когда будешь, – я тянусь за своим стаканом.  
      Прикончив половину бутылки, я обхожу гостиную. Натыкаюсь на музыкальный центр, жму на кнопку. Все работает. Перебираю диски – у хозяина неплохой вкус. Пропускаю рок, сейчас для него неподходящая атмосфера, и ставлю «Lady In Red». Пространство наполняет тоскливый голос Криса де Бурга, я оборачиваюсь.  
      Баффи пьет бордо прямо из горлышка, глоток за глотком, но это варварское отношение к благородному напитку ничуть меня не коробит. Я подхожу к ней и протягиваю руку.  
      – Это приглашение? – ухмыляется она, и в глазах ее отражается пламя камина. Я молча киваю.  
      Мы танцуем посреди апокалипсиса, и тот будто растворяется вокруг нас.  
      Мои руки, действуя по собственной воле, опускаются ниже талии Баффи, сжимают упругие ягодицы, притискивая ближе обжигающе горячее тело, мой возбужденный член трется о ее бедро, но она не отстраняется; ее пальцы запутались в моих волосах, она давит мне на затылок, вынуждая склониться.  
      – Мне нравятся кудри, – шепчет Баффи мне на ухо, и я теряю голову.  
      Под ее прикосновениями моя кожа плавится, как воск, освобожденная из плена ткани и кружев грудь идеально ложится в мою ладонь; Баффи гортанно стонет и впивается мне в губы требовательным поцелуем.  
      Внезапно, словно ледяным душем, меня окатывает ужасом, и я отшатываюсь.  
      – Я зараженный, – поясняю я, точно Баффи и сама этого не знает.  
      – Ничего. – Ее голос спокоен. – Ты только пообещай не кусаться. – И Баффи тычет большим пальцем себе за спину.  
      На столике возвышается горка упаковок с презервативами.  
      – У меня полгода никого не было, – стонет Баффи, – не вздумай сейчас играть в благородство.  
      Да где уж мне.  
      Я пропал.  
      Никому из нас не приходит в голову устроиться в одной из спален, на удобной постели. Я опускаю Баффи на ковер перед камином. Оранжевые блики играют на ее плечах и лице, превращая сладострастную улыбку в хищный оскал. Правильно, так и надо. Мы оба хищники, хотя она вряд ли когда-нибудь в этом признается.  
      Хватаю бутылку с остатками вина и щедро лью на ее обнаженную грудь. Облизываю каждый дюйм загорелой кожи, припадаю губами к ярко-розовому соску, втягиваю его в себя, осторожно перекатываю между зубами. Баффи ахает и выгибается мне навстречу. Не в силах терпеть и тратить время на ласки, рву несчастное платье и расшвыриваю тряпки в стороны. Та же участь постигает и белье – и вот Баффи лежит подо мной совершенно обнаженная.  
      – Так нечестно, – обиженно надувает губки она и протягивает руки вверх.  
      Обманчиво-хрупкие пальцы смыкаются на воротнике футболки, треск ткани – и та расходится сверху донизу. Баффи тянет обрывки вниз, я повожу плечами, помогая ей. Теперь нас разделяют лишь тонкие брюки, все еще надетые на мне, но, торопясь и сталкиваясь руками, мы быстро решаем и эту проблему.  
      Я вздыхаю с облегчением, только теперь осознав, как брюки давили на член. Мучительно хочется вот прямо сейчас развести Баффи ноги и погрузиться в это обжигающее тепло, но я медлю, затягивая сладостную пытку. Мне хочется попробовать ее всю.  
      Опускаюсь все ниже и ниже, покрывая живот Баффи влажными поцелуями. Ее руки, вцепившиеся мне в волосы, грозят выдрать целые клоки, но это меня не останавливает. Мои губы щекочут мягкие завитки, и вот я уже зарываюсь лицом между ее бедер, пьянея от запаха ее возбуждения так, как не опьянел бы и от ящика виски. Провожу языком по нежным складкам, и стальные мышцы сдавливают голову с обеих сторон. Баффи коротко вскрикивает и выгибается так, что ее спина полностью оказывается в воздухе. В паху мучительно ноет, но я уже не могу остановиться: лижу, покусываю и никак не могу насытиться этим неприкрытым желанием, с которым Баффи прижимает мою голову к своему паху. Добавляю к играм языка пальцы: ввожу один… два… три… Бархатные стенки стискивают их, как клещи, от жара кажется, что рука вот-вот затлеет, а длинный ворс ковра, о который трется головка моего члена, ощущается колючей проволокой.  
      Но вот Баффи громко и протяжно стонет, змеей сжимаясь вокруг меня, – и резко расслабляется, словно из ее тела исчезли все кости. Только теперь я разрешаю себе нависнуть над ней. Судорожно быстро натягиваю презерватив, едва не порвав с непривычки. Широко развожу ее бедра и толкаюсь внутрь, входя резко и на всю длину. Глаза Баффи распахиваются, зрачок полностью закрыл радужку, она впивается ногтями мне в плечи, но я уже почти не замечаю. Мои бедра движутся в бешеном темпе, и мозг не успевает обработать ощущения. Я знаю только, что горю, горю в этом пекле, что из Уильяма Кровавого прямо сейчас выплавляется нечто новое. И это пугает меня.  
      Оргазм накатывает резко, я даже не успеваю заметить его начало, он застигает врасплох, захватывает полностью и пожирает меня, подобно адскому пламени.  
      Наш секс-марафон мог бы длиться вечно – так кажется моему воспаленному страстью воображению. Однако под утро мы выдыхаемся и устраиваемся спать прямо тут, перед камином. Я стягиваю с диванчика плед и укрываю нас обоих.  
      Баффи мирно дышит мне в шею, ее рука покоится на моей груди, прямо над сердцем, и при толике фантазии несложно представить, что к ее ровному сердцебиению примешивается еще одно. Я еще долго не засыпаю, перебирая душистые белокурые волосы и иногда легонько целуя Баффи в макушку.  
      Кажется, я ее люблю.


	6. Chapter 6

      Мне снилась Друзилла.  
      Последний раз я видел ее… Да это и неважно. Но во сне она была совсем такой, какой я запомнил ее в самом начале, еще до всего этого.  
      Отчего-то Друзилле очень нравились мертвяки. Стоило нам только наткнуться на большую толпу, как она принималась танцевать среди них, порой залезая в самую середину. После чего мне приходилось отмывать ее, иной раз несколько раз намыливая роскошные шоколадные локоны, чтобы избавиться от мерзкого запаха.  
      Но Дру никак не унималась.  
      Стремясь хоть как-то избежать этих плясок, я уводил ее все дальше и дальше от цивилизации, но совсем уйти мы не могли, иначе Дру пришлось бы питаться животными, а я этого не хотел. И в итоге мы всегда возвращались.  
      Разгар апокалипсиса застал нас вблизи Порту-Велью, который к тому времени был полностью опустошен. Зато по округе бродили тысячи этих тварей.  
      В одну из ночей Друзилла исчезла. Просто ушла из облюбованной нами гасиенды и будто растворилась в душном тропическом воздухе. Я долго искал ее, выкрикивал ее имя, едва не срывая голос, ежеминутно рисковал напороться на вооруженную группу или сгореть, застигнутый утренним солнцем.  
      И в конце концов я нашел ее.  
      В огромном стаде мертвяков Друзилла кружилась под ей одной слышный мотив; ее легкое белое платье было испачкано в зеленой слизи и прилипло к телу. И она смеялась. О, как она смеялась. Словно играла в самую увлекательную в мире игру. Заметив меня, Дру улыбнулась и отвернулась, тут же позабыв о моем существовании. Я уже было приготовился ждать, когда ей надоест развлекаться, и прикидывал, что надо будет заглянуть в магазин и набрать побольше шампуня.  
      А потом…  
      Потом Дру сдернула с себя платье и принялась тереться об огромного латиноса с синюшной кожей и набухшим, колышущимся брюхом. Она терлась и сладостно постанывала, а я смотрел на это, слишком потрясенный, чтобы шевельнуться. Наконец Дру содрогнулась и тут же отлепилась от мертвяка – только чтобы налететь на другого, которого она целовала, засасывая в рот отвисшую, изъеденную губу. Наверное, тогда я и осознал, что никогда больше не смогу поцеловать ее, не смогу заняться с ней любовью, чтобы перед глазами не вставали эти отвратительные в своей мерзости и каком-то животном безумии картинки.  
      Я осознал, что больше не хочу спасать Дру от ее самой.  
      Мой разум заволокло яростью, я с воплем врубился в толпу, методично выкашивая мертвяков направо и налево. Я драл их когтями и зубами, даже не морщась от тошнотворного привкуса, не заботясь о том, что зловонная слизь залила мне лицо, что я с ног до головы покрыт полуразложившимся мясом.  
      Я жаждал убить их всех.  
      Тогда-то я и заразился.  
      Мой персональный конец света, какая глупость.  
      А Друзиллу я больше не видел.  
      И не хочу.


	7. Chapter 7

      Проснувшись ближе к вечеру, я любуюсь умиротворенным лицом спящей Баффи и жду, что она вот-вот накинется на меня с кулаками и обвинит в том, что я воспользовался ее состоянием. Этого не происходит. Она открывает глаза и несколько секунд смотрит на меня, будто не узнавая, потом ее взгляд проясняется, и лицо озаряет довольная улыбка.  
      – Привет, – шепчет Баффи и выскальзывает из-под пледа – чтобы тут же со стоном схватиться за голову. – Напомни мне никогда больше так не напиваться, – сипит она и скрывается на кухне, возвратившись минуту спустя с запотевшей бутылочкой минералки.  
      Я недоуменно смотрю на недопитое вино. Наверное, Баффи плохо переносит алкоголь, решаю я. Надо бы встать и одеться, но так лень… Я хватаю проходящую мимо Баффи за щиколотку, та изумленно ойкает и заваливается на меня.  
      Этот день мы тоже проводим в импровизированной постели.  
      Затем я вспоминаю, что хотел постираться. Мы снова одеваемся в дорогие шмотки, загружаем машинку и усаживаемся в гостиной. Ближе к полуночи я выхожу на охоту, а по возвращении мы снова занимаемся любовью.  
      – Почему? – спрашиваю я, когда мы лежим, сплетенные, у огня, отдыхая после очередного «раунда».  
      – Потому что с тобой я чувствую себя живой, – искренне отвечает Баффи, и меня вполне удовлетворяет этот ответ.  
      Мы задерживаемся в гостеприимном доме на несколько дней и покидаем его с сожалением.  
      Мерседес серебристой молнией летит по шоссе, повинуясь малейшему движению руля, Баффи задумчиво крутит ручку приемника. Внезапно сквозь помехи прорывается далекий, но четкий голос:  
      – Говорит штаб связи города Мидлтон. Если вы ищите убежище, следуйте к нам по карте. Шоссе пятьдесят семь, затем пятьсот сорок третье. Если вы отбились от своих, следуйте к нам по карте, наверняка ваши друзья уже у нас. Мы найдем место для всех. Говорит штаб связи города Мидлтон…  
      Дальше запись идет на повтор.  
      Баффи смотрит на меня:  
      – Они на нашем маршруте не отмечены.  
      Я пожимаю плечами:  
      – Там больше половины мест, где мы побывали, не отмечены. Завернем?  
      – Можно, – бормочет Баффи и выключает приемник.  
      Мы едем по очередному национальному парку, а потому дорога скучна неимоверно. Спасибо хоть без заторов, а то такое веселье меня бы не обрадовало. Сбоку в кустах мелькает черная крыша автомобиля.  
      – Притормози, – велит Баффи, и у нее очень странный голос.  
      Я сдаю назад. Баффи хватается за дверную ручку, но я выразительно смотрю на нее, и она с сожалением усаживается обратно. Таково правило: я всегда хожу на разведку один, она всегда остается в машине и не спускает пальца с курка. В случае чего у нее есть возможность уехать, а я… я догоню ее, и рация мне в помощь, если нюх подведет.  
      Медленно пробираюсь сквозь кусты, выхожу на крохотную полянку и присвистываю от изумления. Я знаю этот автомобиль.  
      На таких джипах разъезжали отряды Финна.  
      Вокруг никого, в самом автомобиле тоже пусто. Я возвращаюсь на шоссе и машу рукой: теперь Баффи может ко мне присоединиться.  
      Увидев джип, Баффи тихонько ахает:  
      – Они не должны были…  
      – …Забраться так далеко на север, – заканчиваю я за нее. – Нет, не должны были.  
      Баффи открывает дверцу водителя и скрывается в недрах салона. Наконец она высовывается, на лице ее написано недоумение.  
      – Исчезло только оружие. Припасы и вакцина нетронуты. И там ни капли крови.  
      Мы осматриваем поляну. Широкая просека с дальней от нашей дороги стороны показывает, откуда приехала машина. Там еще одна дорога, поуже и более заброшенная. Возможно, ею пользовались местные рейнджеры. Я замечаю на деревьях следы пуль, указываю на них Баффи.  
      – Они от кого-то отстреливались, – озвучивает та очевидное. – Но опять же, ни крови, ни трупов. Это очень странно.  
      Бредем обратно к джипу. Мое внимание привлекают следы на капоте. Один его уголок отогнут и надорван. Я знаю довольно много созданий, способных порвать металлический лист, точно бумажку, но ни люди, ни мертвяки не входят в их число.  
      Я так и не решаюсь озвучить Баффи свои подозрения.  
      В молчании мы забираем вакцину, консервы и воду, сливаем бензин и едем дальше. Воодушевление Баффи по поводу нового города выживших, этого Мидлтона, полностью испарилось.  
      Сворачиваю с Кливленд-роуд на Или-хайвей, и через некоторое время перед нами вырастает ограда из рабицы с пущенной по верху колючкой. Не самая удачная защита. С другой стороны… за оградой ходят люди с автоматами, чуть дальше виднеются смотровые вышки и стена из бетонных блоков. Нет, эти ребята неплохо подготовлены.  
      Останавливаемся перед воротами. Они приоткрываются, и к нам подходит улыбчивый парень в джинсах и кожаной куртке.  
      – Привет, – говорит он. – Добро пожаловать в Мидлтон. Услышали про нас по радио?  
      – Не совсем, – отвечает Баффи, и парень хмурится. – У нас есть вакцина от… от этой болезни. Привитый ею человек не заразится даже после укуса… зомби. – Последнее слово она выдавливает и морщится, будто надкусила лимон. Баффи крайне не любит это слово.  
      – Подождите минутку, я сообщу начальству, – и парень отходит за ограду. Спустя несколько минут он возвращается, все с той же улыбкой, но теперь она кажется мне приклеенной. Не пойму, в чем дело, но этот живчик мне не нравится. – Проезжайте, – парень машет рукой, – вас встретят у внутренних ворот и проводят в госпиталь.  
      Трогаюсь с места, не отказав себе в удовольствии обдать его пылью. Мы почти подъезжаем к воротам в бетонной стене, когда Баффи вновь открывает рот:  
      – Почему он не обыскал нас? Не спросил про оружие?  
      И тут меня словно ударяет. На привратнике были солнечные очки, что само по себе странно – ночью, когда вокруг шныряют зомби, – но на долю секунды мне показалось, что я что-то видел.  
      Сдвоенный зрачок.  
      Резко бросаю мерседес влево, кручу руль; Баффи с громким криком валится на меня; визжа покрышками, автомобиль разворачивается, и я без раздумий гоню его на сетку.  
      Мы не дотягиваем каких-нибудь пятьдесят футов, когда на крышу кто-то прыгает. Та проминается внутрь, я пускаю мерседес зигзагом, надеясь сбросить нежданного попутчика. Скрежет металла, крыша отгибается, точно консервная банка, и в салон просовывает рожу лохматый демон, похожий на снежного человека. На моей шее смыкается когтистая лапа, меня тянут вверх, Баффи выпускает в демона всю обойму, но тот как будто и не замечает…  
      Мерседес врезается во что-то, меня швыряет на руль, слышу треск ребер, чертовски больно… Демон вытаскивает меня на крышу и с размаху кидает на землю. Надо быстро вскочить, собраться… Удар, в затылке взрывается сверхновая.  
      Темнота.  
      Темнота.  
      Темнота.  
      Прихожу в себя на полу какого-то помещения. В затылок словно вбили раскаленный гвоздь. Не могу пошевелиться, даже поднять веки. Не чувствую присутствия Баффи. Надо мною переговариваются грубыми голосами:  
      – Ты уверен, что он из наших?  
      – Вампир, точно тебе говорю. У него сердце не бьется.  
      – Так, может, он просто уже… того.  
      – Неа. Гляди.  
      Мне под нос подсовывают кружку. Этот аромат невозможно ни с чем перепутать. Кровь. Ощущаю, как, повинуясь инстинкту, начинают двигаться, видоизменяясь, мышцы на лице, отросший клык царапает нижнюю губу, которую тут же бесцеремонно оттягивают.  
      – Видишь?  
      – Ну ладно, а бабу его куда? В коровник или сразу в цех?  
      – Погоди. Она наверняка его рабыня, а ну как он знакомый босса? Пустишь ее в расход, а мы потом проблем не оберемся.  
      Ага, значит, Баффи жива. На миг испытываю чувство огромного облегчения, которое, увы, быстро проходит под гнетом вихря вопросов. Где мы? Почему по периметру стоят не вампиры, а люди, и люди ли они?  
      Что вообще происходит?  
      Ответы я получаю довольно быстро.  
      Обладатели голосов – двое крепких на вид вампиров – довольно бесцеременно вздергивают меня на ноги, отчего молотки в голове превращаются в кувалды, и волокут куда-то. Я осторожно оглядываюсь: мы в большом помещении с высоким потолком и портретами на стенах. Очень напоминает зал торжеств в какой-нибудь мэрии. Наверное, это он и есть. Окна задернуты плотными портьерами, у двустворчатой двери свалены в кучу рюкзаки и просто какое-то барахло; на самом верху распластался кляксой мой плащ – он закрыл собой добрую половину кучи; две банки с персиковым компотом откатились от общей груды и валяются, поблескивая жестяными боками; вдоль стен тянутся откидные стулья, у дальней – возвышение, на котором стоит пяток кресел с алой плюшевой обивкой.  
      Все кресла заняты. Должно быть, это местный Совет. Все члены Совета могут похвастаться клыками и желтыми глазами. Очень интересно.  
      – А, Уильям Кровавый! – один из них, тот, кто сидел в середине, срывается с места и идет ко мне, раскинув руки в преувеличенно дружелюбном жесте. Едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не зарычать. – Я сразу тебя узнал. Много наслышан о твоих подвигах. Особенно как ты укокошил аж двух Истребительниц.  
      Ну надо же, наконец-то моя репутация сослужила хорошую службу: меня не распылили, Баффи не сожрали. Баффи! Если они догадаются, кто она, ей крышка, да и мне заодно. Надеюсь, ей хватило ума не демонстрировать свою силу, а прикинуться до усрачки напуганной смертной.  
      После реплики этого малого – худого и длинного вампира с вытянутым лицом, мысленно я уже окрестил его Макарониной, – хватка на моих плечах превращается из жесткой в почтительную. Стряхиваю удерживающие меня руки и растягиваю губы в довольный оскал.  
      – Приятно слышать, что меня знают. Хотя гостей у вас встречают просто отвратительно. Где моя рабыня?  
      – О, не волнуйся, мы заперли ее в удобной комнате, там даже туалет есть, и оставили еды. Давай я сперва введу тебя в курс дела, а после покажу дом, который выбрал для тебя, тогда и заберешь ее. – Макаронина, приблизившийся почти вплотную, вкрадчиво берет меня под локоть и заглядывает в лицо. Его глаза не желтые, как это обычно бывает, а, скорее, оранжево-красные. – Кстати, я Том, местный мэр и твой большой поклонник. – Его большой палец скользит по моей коже, и меня едва не передергивает. Ах вот оно что! Ну ладно, попробуем сыграть на этом.  
      По мере «экскурсии», так любезно устроенной для меня Томом, я начинаю вникать в суть происходящего.  
      Как я уже говорил, обычно люди договаривались с вампирами о сотрудничестве и дальше вполне мирно сосуществовали. Здесь же все с самого начала пошло не так. Почти сразу после появления первых мертвяков город наводнили вампиры самого низкого пошиба.  
      – Представляешь, – рассказывает Том, увлекая меня за собой по улицам – между домами натянуты плотные тенты, и мы можем не опасаться солнца, – они выкосили половину местного населения, ну из тех, кто не превратился в зомбаков, конечно. Если бы я не вмешался, они бы выжрали весь Мидлтон и сдохли бы от голода. Еще и перезаразились многие от великой жадности.  
      – А как у вас поступают с зараженными сородичами? – небрежно интересуюсь я, как бы давая понять, что вопрос меня волнует лишь постольку поскольку.  
      Том пожимает плечами:  
      – Нормально. У нас равноправие. Конечно, здоровых людей мы им кусать не даем, но половина всех «коров» – тоже зараженные, держим специально для этих бедолаг. Само собой, в отдельном хлеву и привязанными на всякий случай. Однажды, когда мы еще были не такие опытные, какой-то дедок окочурился…  
      – И что? – я заранее знаю ответ, но надо же поддержать разговор.  
      – И мы чуть не лишились всей еды, что ж еще, – Том снова пожимает плечами. – Идем, твой дом на следующей улице.  
      Из его дальнейшей болтовни я вычленяю, что не всех людей тут считают за скот и держат в хлеву. Многие согласились сотрудничать в обмен на защиту и еду. Люди обходят периметр, обманывают и приманивают случайных путников – чем больше «коров», тем лучше, хихикает Том, – и, конечно, сдают кровь. Вполне добровольно. Хотя последним занимаются не все: прослышав о чудесном городе, в Мидлтон десятками стекаются полукровки вроде того живчика с двойным зрачком.  
      – Круто ты его пропалил, – Том одобрительно хлопает меня по плечу, когда я рассказываю, почему вдруг развернул машину у самых ворот.  
      Мда, он определенно на меня запал. Надеюсь, мне не придется знакомиться с ним поближе, чтобы смыться отсюда.  
      Вопрос в том, хочу ли я смываться.  
      Здесь всем по большому счету плевать, что я зараженный. Здесь у меня будет вдоволь человеческой крови, и уж точно здесь никто не выгонит меня за стены, точно бешеного пса. Баффи никто не тронет, если я дам понять, что она моя, и если сама она согласится скрывать силу. Правда, она не согласится. Ну… тогда я помогу ей бежать и даже лично вынесу вакцину за ограду, и пусть Баффи развозит ее дальше сама, проехать-то осталось всего ничего.  
      Мои размышления прерывает гордое:  
      – Вот твой дом, Уильям Кровавый!  
      – Можно просто Спайк, – бормочу я, поднимая глаза и разглядывая милый чистенький домик навскидку спальни на четыре. – Могу ли я получить обратно свои вещи?  
      – Да, конечно, я даже прикажу, чтобы их доставили прямо сюда, – суетливо всплескивает руками Том.  
      – Не стоит, я сам. Там есть хрупкие вещи, – отказываюсь я. – Что ж, мне все тут нравится, но я уже хотел бы забрать свою женщину.  
      – Да-да, само собой, не будем заставлять даму ждать.  
      На обратном пути я почти сочиняю речь для Баффи, где убедительно доказываю, что нам лучше расстаться, что мне лучше тут, а ей нужно доставить вакцину, и в одиночку пытаться побороть целый город – не самая лучшая идея.  
      А потом вспоминаю ее глаза и понимаю, что не смогу расстаться с нею даже ради комфорта и спокойной сытой жизни.  
      Баффи держат в местной гостинице. Том подводит меня к запертому снаружи номеру и уважительно отходит в сторонку. Я тихо стучу:  
      – Баффи, это я, я вхожу.  
      Нечего и думать о том, чтобы объяснить ей ситуацию, хоть бы и шепотом – вампирский слух тут не у одного меня. К счастью, Баффи действительно не натворила глупостей: она сидит на кровати, смиренно сложив руки на коленях, и смотрит на меня спокойно и доброжелательно. Я подзываю ее взмахом руки:  
      – Идем милая, мастер Том выделил нам целый дом. Только вещи заберем.  
      Надеюсь, намек она поняла.  
      – Привет, красавица, – улыбается ей Том, следуя правилу «любишь меня – люби мою собаку». – Кажется, нас не представили друг другу. Я Том, мисс…  
      – Энн, – выпаливает Баффи и протягивает руку.  
      Вместо того чтобы пожать ее, Том подносит узкую кисть к губам. Я еле удерживаюсь, чтобы не закатить глаза. Тоже мне, галантный кавалер!  
      Мы идем в мэрию, за вещами, я думаю, как бы половчее объяснить, на кой хрен мне столько ампул непонятно с чем, краем уха прислушиваясь к болтовне Тома. Тот явно пытается разговорить Баффи и быть гостеприимным хозяином.  
      – Откуда ты, Энн? – спрашивает Том, и прежде чем я успеваю предостеречь Баффи, она отвечает:  
      – Из Саннидейла.  
      – О, какая удача! У нас тут есть твой земляк.  
      Судя по вытянутому лицу Баффи, она и сама понимает, что зря это сказала.  
      Том машет рукой стоящему на крыльце мэрии вампиру:  
      – Джош, смотри, эта цыпочка тоже из Саннидейла.  
      Этот Джош несколько секунд смотрит на Баффи, пока я отчаянно молюсь не знаю кому, чтобы он никогда не сталкивался с Истребительницей. Конечно же, мои мольбы никто не слышит, потому что рот Джоша округляется в огромную «О», а затем раздается громкий вопль:  
      – Мастер Том, это ж Истребительница!!!  
      Все на миг замирает – а затем наступает полная неразбериха.  
      На Баффи наваливается с десяток вампиров, я, уже ни о чем не заботясь, ору ей «Не сопротивляйся!», Том пытается навести порядок, и над всем этим стоит ужасный гвалт.  
      Наконец все более-менее устаканивается. Подручные Тома, получив строгий наказ не трогать ее и пальцем и не спускать глаз, утаскивают Баффи в мэрию, а сам Том поворачивается ко мне. И глаза у него злые-презлые.  
      Я лихорадочно пытаюсь придумать хоть что-нибудь, но все мысли будто заморожены противной ледяной глыбой, образовавшейся в животе. Само собой, я этого не показываю – наоборот, стою с независимым и даже оскорбленным видом.  
      – И как это понимать? – змеей шипит Том. – Я к тебе с открытым сердцем, а ты…  
      – А я не обязан ни перед кем отчитываться, – резко отвечаю я. – Я Уильям Кровавый, не забыл? Сам же сказал, что я убил двух Истребительниц. Вполне логично, что третью я стану держать как домашнее животное, разве нет?  
      На самом деле это ничерта не логично, но я надеюсь, что Том не силен в философских терминах. Так и есть: за долю секунды выражение его лица меняется с яростного на восхищенное:  
      – Как тебе удалось?  
      – Гипноз, – небрежно роняю я. – А теперь, может, пойдем и все обсудим, пока твои заместители не съели мою зверушку?  
      В зале тем временем разгорелись настоящие дебаты. Кто-то предлагает сразу осушить Баффи и поделить кровь между вожаками, чтобы не рисковать, кто-то возражает, что лучше бы держать ее в отдельном загоне и использовать ее кровь как награду. Смех да и только – эти идиоты уже чуть не передрались, деля шкуру неубитого медведя. А на меня многотонной глыбой наваливается осознание, что Баффи не удастся вывести тайком – теперь ее будут охранять, как зеницу ока. Еще бы! Не каждый вампирский городок способен похвастаться ручной Истребительницей.  
      Баффи стоит прямо у порога; проходя мимо, бросаю ей ободряющий взгляд. Возле нее так и мнутся двое вампиров-здоровяков. Дьявол и преисподняя, они даже не связали ее! Вот что значит никогда не сталкиваться с Истребительницей и не представлять ее силу…  
      И будто вспышка молнии – я понимаю, что другой возможности дать ей уйти у меня не будет. На себя мне плевать: вряд ли меня убьют, а если и так, я погибну в бою, как всегда хотел. В любом случае для меня расклад удачный.  
      – Молчать! – гаркает Том, и в зале воцаряется мгновенная тишина. – Истребительница – собственность Уильяма Кровавого, ему и решать, как поступить. Конечно, мы будем благодарны, если он поделится, но мы же все цивилизованные создания и не станем давить.  
      В его голосе содержится намек на то, что мне лучше бы поделиться, если я не хочу, чтобы Баффи пустили в расход. Я едва заметно киваю, показывая, что намек понят. Мысли лихорадочно мечутся. Что делать?  
      – Я не против… – подхожу к груде сваленных на полу вещей, – …поделиться… – наклоняюсь и подбираю плащ, – …с друзьями.  
      Надеваю плащ.  
      В зале поднимается радостный гомон, Баффи, наверное, смотрит на меня как на предателя, а я тупо смотрю на обнаружившиеся под плащом канистры.  
      Наши канистры с бензином.  
      Кажется, у одной из них плохо прилегает крышка.  
      Не давая себе времени подумать, подбрасываю обе и пинком направляю их в сторону Совета. Остро пахнущая жидкость окатывает нас всех, я достаю зажигалку, щелкаю колесиком…  
      Обманчиво-хрупкий огонек.  
      Зажигалка как-то плавно падает в радужную лужу на паркете – я вижу каждую царапину на ней. Пламя встает высокой стеной, крики, по залу мечутся не-живые факелы, обращаясь в прах. Пламя лижет мне ноги.  
      Поворачиваюсь к Баффи – ее охранники застыли с потрясенными рожами – кидаю ей сумку с оружием. Может, пулей демона на воротах и не возьмешь, но гранатам он точно не обрадуется.  
      – Беги! – рявкаю я, пока огонь ползет по залитому бензином плащу.  
      Мне кажется, я не чувствую боли.  
      Кто-то хватает меня за плечо. Это Том. Его искаженное мукой лицо рассыпается пеплом в дюйме от моего носа.  
      А потом все скрывает ревущее пламя.  
  
      Боль покрывает меня, прорастает в каждую клеточку. Я в аду? Должен быть – за все, что я успел натворить, там мне самое место. Жаль только, что я так и не узнаю, выбралась ли Баффи. А может, неведение – это часть пытки? Меня куда-то дергает, и я кричу от боли, но из сожженного горла вырывается лишь слабый сип.  
      – Чшш, – ласково шепчет кто-то у самого уха, – потерпи немного.  
      И я терплю.  
      Потому что узнал этот голос.  
      К моим губам прижимается теплое, и такая же теплая жидкость заполняет рот. Нектар, амброзия – и любое другое цветистое слово из мифов. По жилам будто пускают ток, и кажется, что я оживаю. Мои клыки погружаются в плоть, я пью, пью и не могу остановиться. Теплое отнимают, я тянусь следом, но тело не слушается, и слабый толчок опрокидывает меня обратно.  
      Куда обратно? Не знаю.  
      Меня засасывает звенящая пустота.  
      Когда я открываю глаза, первое, что вижу, это покачивающийся потолок мерседеса. Отлично, мы куда-то едем. Очень надеюсь, что мы – это я и Баффи. Приподнимаюсь на локтях, морщусь. Кожу так сильно стянуло, что кажется, будто она мне мала. Но особой боли нет. Из-за спинки водительского кресла выныривает голова Баффи:  
      – Ага, ты очнулся! – и скрывается вновь.  
      Судя по ощущениям, мерседес съезжает на обочину. Остановка слишком резкая, и я едва не сваливаюсь на пол. Хлопает дверца, быстрые шаги, теперь дверца открывается – и вот уже Баффи озабоченно склоняется надо мной.  
      – Болит где-нибудь? – одновременно она поправляет одеяло, в которое я замотан.  
      Я вновь прислушиваюсь к ощущениям и мотаю головой.  
      – Как ты выбралась? – спрашиваю я. – А главное, как ты вытащила меня?  
      – Тент, – коротко поясняет Баффи, – я накинула его на тебя и сунула вас в машину.  
      – Гранаты помогли?  
      – Ага… – на лице Баффи появляется мечтательное выражение. – И, предвосхищая следующий вопрос, нет, погони за нами не было. И мы уже в Огайо.  
      Тут я вспоминаю кое-что еще.  
      – Почему ты дала мне пить свою кровь? – я не в силах сдержать горечь.  
      – Потому что лишь так я могла спасти тебя, – просто отвечает Баффи.  
      – Но я зараженный…  
      Баффи склоняется низко-низко, так что ее волосы щекочут мне щеку:  
      – Я тоже.  
      Я немею.  
      Как? Как это могло произойти? Ну, от кого человек может заразиться, я и сам знаю, но Баффи Истребительница, неужели она бы вот так запросто позволила бы вампиру пить свою кровь?  
      Позволила бы.  
      Одному-единственному.  
      Имя срывается с моих губ против воли:  
      – Ангел…  
      Баффи кивает:  
      – Он приезжал, когда все только начиналось, помог нам, но его здорово потрепали, он был при смерти, и я дала ему укусить меня. Тогда мы еще не знали, что вампиры могут быть переносчиками. – Баффи грустно усмехается. – А почему, ты думаешь, Райли меня отпустил? И почему Джайлз не запер в подвале? Они очень быстро изменили мнение, когда узнали, что я зараженная. Пересядешь вперед?  
      Оглушенный резкой сменой темы, я переползаю на переднее сидение. Из одежды на мне только джинсы, и явно не те, в которых я приехал в Мидлтон. Те, наверное, сгорели, как и все остальное. Хотя плащ, может, и нет…  
      – Плащ в багажнике, – говорит Баффи, заметив, что я кручу головой, и усаживается за руль. – От него за милю несет гарью.  
      Я принюхиваюсь:  
      – От меня тоже.  
      Некоторое время мы сидим молча.  
      – Ну так что? – не выдерживаю я. – Вакцина сгорела, припасы тоже…  
      – И в Саннидейле меня никто не ждет, – обрывает мои разглагольствования Баффи, и это совсем не то, что я ожидал услышать. – Предлагаю поехать вперед, к месту, куда Райли должен сбросить очередную партию, а по дороге поискать, где помыться и что поесть.  
      – Предлагаю вернуться в «Зеркальное озеро».  
      Мы долго смотрим друг на друга.  
      – Развезем вакцину и вернемся в «Зеркальное озеро». Одни, – подытоживает Баффи.  
      И я соглашаюсь.


End file.
